European Adventures
by alexcullen1
Summary: Elena goes to Europe before college, and meets a handsome stranger along the way. Follow to see Elena's travels though Europe! ALL HUMAN! Delena! R&R!
1. Rome pt 1

**Hey, everyone! SO brand new story! This will be a multi-chapter story. Normally I only do one-shots, but this is a really good idea, I think! This is an all human story, and of course Delena! I went to Europe this previous summer, and loved it. This is just the first introductory chapter, so it might be a little slow. The story will be Elena and Damon traveling though Europe together. It might be a little OOC, but it is all human. Hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Love, Alex**

**Summary: Elena goes to Europe before college, and meets a handsome stranger along the way. Follow to see Elena's travels though Europe!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I just like putting Damon and Elena in fun situations!**

European Adventures

Chapter 1

Italian was swirling all around Elena as she stood in the middle of the piazza, wondering where to go next. She was in Europe for a month before college started. Elena had started in Italy and was traveling throughout the countries by train. It had been her dream to go to Europe, so when Jenna and Alaric had presented her with the tickets as a graduation present, she had been thrilled.

She had arrived in Rome two days earlier. The previous days had been spent recovering from the 16 hour plane ride from hell. Today was her first day sightseeing. Elena had just come from the Coliseum, and was consulting a map of where to go next. The only issue was that her Italian was not the strongest. And_ everything_ was in Italian. Along with the map she peered through an English-Italian dictionary.

Elena took a seat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the square. She was still off on her time, because of the time difference, but it felt like lunchtime. Flipping through the tour book she had been handed at the hotel, she tried to find a restaurant near the center of Rome. There were plenty. From her spot on the fountain, she saw a café called Salvatore's that advertised pizza. It was the one word on the window that she understood.

She made her way across the bustling square, dodging Vespas, people, and bicycles. When she got into the café, the first person she saw was a gorgeous man with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was behind the cash register ringing up a group of teenage girls. A teenaged boy with brown hair and green eyes came up to her at the hosts stand.

"Desiderate un tavolo?" He asked.

According to her dictionary, he was asking if she wanted a table.

"Sí" She said.

Elena sat down and took the menu the boy offered.

She decided on the only thing she understood. Pizza. Throughout her meal, she noticed the blue-eyed boy eyeing her. When she was finished, she went up to pay. He didn't say much, just told her the amount and Grazie.

She left the shop and started off down the street when she heard someone yelling behind her.

"Scusi! Signora! Scusi!"

Elena turned around and was surprised by the sight of the blue-eyed boy running after her carrying her bag. She hadn't even noticed she had left it behind.

"Hai lasciato la borsa sul tavolo." He said in rapid Italian.

"Wah- ahh…" Elena said, having no idea what he just said.

In response to the confused look on her face, he asked "Americana?"

"Sí." She sighed.

"I speak English as well." The man said. "What I was trying to say before, was that you left your bag on the table back at my families restraunt."

"Thank you for bringing it to me. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost it." Elena said. "My entire life is in there."

"An entire life in a bag?" He asked.

"Everything I need to get around Italy and…pretty much everything I need to survive. As you saw, I don't speak or understand much Italian." She said.

"I noticed." He said, wryly. "I'm Damon."

"Elena."

"How long will you be in Roma?" He asked.

"Three more days, then I'm going to Venice, and then various other places." Elena replied.

"You're going to get around Italy, not knowing the language?" Damon asked skeptically.

"I know French, and Spanish. I didn't think Italian would be so different." Elena said sheepishly.

"Well, if you need a tour guide…" Damon said.

"Are you offering?" Elena asked.

"I can't think of anything better to do." He said.

"That…sounds nice." Elena responded.

"Damon! Tornare al lavoro!"

Damon sighed, "My brother, Stefan. I need to get back to work. How can I reach you for tomorrow?"

"I'm staying at the Hotel Valle. It's right down the street. Do you want to start the tour around 11?" Elena said. "Thank you, again, for my bag."

"My pleasure. Until tomorrow at 11." Damon said, kissing her hand.

With that, he jogged off into the direction of his families restaurant.

As Elena walked back to her hotel, she had the funniest feeling. '_What a nice guy._' She thought. She found herself smiling and looking forward to tomorrow.

***Grazie- Thank you**

***** **Scusi! Signora! Scusi!- Excuse me! Miss! Excuse me!**

***** **Hai lasciato la borsa sul tavolo- You left your bag on the table.**

* **Hai lasciato la borsa sul tavolo- Get back to work!**

**So like? Hate? Leave me a review and let me know! And if anyone from Italy is reading, I'm sorry if anything is wrong. Especially if the Italian is wrong, I got it from Google translate. Anyway, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Rome pt 2

**Hi everyone! First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Once again this is an AU, All Human story. Stefan was mentioned in the previous chapter, and in this one. He will not be a main character in this story. I tend to have anti-Stefan stories. This is all DELENA! In this chapter Elena and Damon traipse about Rome having fun. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Love, Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Characters belong to the CW and LJ Smith.**

**European Adventures**

**Chapter 2**

Buzz. Buzz.

'Ugh.' Elena thought as she rolled over onto her side. 'Stupid alarm clock.'

But when the alarm kept on buzzing, she cracked an eye open. It was 9:30. She had an hour and a half to get ready before Damon arrived.

'Damon.' She thought with a smile as she opened her eyes. For a man who she had met yesterday, he was taking over her every thought.

She pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. Elena had a little bit of time to spare, so she got out her computer to send an e-mail to Jenna, letting her know she was okay, and one to Caroline about the sexy stranger she had met.

After her e-mails were sent, she hopped in the shower. Once done, she pulled on a blue short-sleeved v-neck and a pair of denim shorts. It was nearly eleven, so she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

Down in the lobby, she saw Damon waiting at the front desk.

"Perfect timing." He said as he spotted her.

"Good morning." Elena responded.

They walked out the main doors into the bustling street.

"Have you eaten yet?" Damon asked.

Elena's stomach rumbled at the thought. "Ha, no I forgot." She said.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" Damon said as he led her down the street.

They stopped in front of a small shop on the corner.

"This place has the best coffee in Rome." Damon remarked as he pulled open the door.

Elena walked inside immediately assailed by the aromas of fine coffee and baked goods. Her stomach gave an even louder growl.

Damon went up to the counter and ordered two of some delicious looking crescent things and coffee in rapid Italian.

He handed her one of each and said "We can eat while we walk. We have a bust say ahead of us."

Elena nodded and took a bite of the sweet pastry. As the tastes hit her, she moaned in delight.

"Good?" Damon asked amused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Beyond good." Elena replied.

The day passed quickly. They did lots of touristy stuff like the Pantheon. Every place they went Damon insisted on taking pictures of her and him.

The pair sat on the Spanish Steps for a while, relaxing and eating gelato.

"I know nothing about you." Elena told Damon as she licked her cone.

"Likewise." Damon said.

"You go first." Elena prompted.

"Okay, well I was born here in Roma. You went to my family's restaurant, and met my brother. I just finished my freshman year of college." He said, thinking about it. "Your turn."

"I was born in Virginia, and I just graduated high school. This trip was my graduation present." Elena said. "Where do you go to school?"

"In the States. I got to Colombia. It's in-" Damon was cut off.

"In New York. That's where I'm going in the fall." Elena said, amazed.

"No way! That's amazing." Damon said. "What are the odds?"

"Guess we're just meant to be." Elena said before she could stop herself.

Damon laughed, "Maybe."

They continued talking and getting to know each other. The sun was beating down, warming their skin.

The two stayed there for hours talking and laughing.

"We have so much in common." Elena remarked. They both had younger brothers, crazy families, and similar interests, not to mention that fact that they were attending the same school.

"We do. But it's getting dark out and I have a surprise for you." Damon said as he got to his feet and helped her up.

"Oooh, a surprise? I like surprises." She said.

"Come on."

Damon grabbed her hand and they walked to a large building.

"The Vittorio?" Elena asked.

"Best view in all of Rome." Damon said.

Together they walked up the steps out onto a terrace.

It was beautiful.

Elena was in awe, the stars were twinkling and the city below was teeming, but you would never know it from up here.

"This is incredible, Damon. Thank you." Elena said, softly.

"My pleasure." He replied putting his arm around her shoulder. "This is one of my favorite places."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." She said.

They stood in silence taking in the view. It was breathtaking.

Sadly, it was very late now and Elena had to get back to her hotel.

As they parted at the door she asked, "Will I see you again?"

"If you wish." He replied.

"Tomorrow morning. My train leaves at one."

"I'll take you out to breakfast tomorrow then." He said.

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied with a smile.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow."

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she boarded the elevator. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet.

As Damon walked out the doors, he was thinking the exact same thing…

**Hope everybody enjoyed it! Leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Rome and Venice

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since the last chapter, and I'm so sorry! I've been busy and had no inspiration. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter! If anyone has any ideas for where they want Damon and Elena to go next, just leave me a review! And without further adieu, chapter 3! Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Love, Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I own nothing. I just enjoy messing with the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Elena pulled back the covers. She didn't want to get up. Getting up meant packing and…saying goodbye to Damon. Sure, they might see each other at school, but they had just met. What if he didn't remember her in the fall? She didn't want to tell him goodbye. Not yet. There was something about him. He was mysterious, intriguing; she wanted to spend all of her time with him.

However, she had no idea when Damon was coming to take her out to breakfast

'_Maybe he'll forget._' Elena thought. Deep in her heart she hoped that he wouldn't.

Elena got up and began the dreaded task of packing. She had only been in Rome for three days, so she hadn't unpacked much. She was almost finished packing all of her clothes when the phone rang.

She ran to pick it up, "Yes?"

"Miss, there is a man in the lobby to see you. He says his name is Damon." The concierge said with a thick accent.

Her heart flipped, he hadn't forgotten.

"Shall I send him up?" The man on the phone asked.

"Yes, please. Grazie." She said, and then hung up the phone.

She did a quick sweep of the room making sure nothing embarrassing was in plain sight. Elena sat down at her suitcase to start folding clothes again until there was a knock at her door.

"Damon!" She exclaimed as she pulled open the door.

"Buongiorno, Elena." He said with a smile. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, just let me pack a few more things first." She said as she turned, "Come in."

She didn't see the smile disappear from Damon's face when she mentioned packing. He didn't want her to leave anymore then she did.

"Where are you headed too next?" Damon asked as he shut the door.

She took a breath before answering, "Venice. I have a Eurail pass."

Damon stayed quiet for a second. "I've always loved Venice."

"From the pictures I've seen, it's beautiful." She said folding a shirt, then closing her suitcase. "All done. Breakfast?"

Elena grabbed her bag and followed Damon out the door.

They went to the same café as yesterday, and sat down outside with their food.

The pair sat in silence for a bit, just savoring the food.

"How long are you traveling around Europe?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"A month. But I have an open-ended plane ticket home. A month was the minimum. I just have to back when fall semester starts. I fly out of Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino."

"I'm worried." Damon said, putting down his coffee.

"Why?" Elena asked, confused.

"Take no offence, but you won't be able to find your way around Europe by yourself." Damon said.

"No offence taken…I think. What do you propose?" She asked.

"Let me come with you."

She was taken aback, could he read her mind?

"Forgive me if that is too forward, but every time I picture you leaving, it hurts. I know that probably sounds obsessive and creepy and we just met but-."

Elena cut him off, "I would love for you to take me around Europe. I don't want to leave you either."

Damon smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "My bag is in the car, back at your hotel."

"What would you have done if I had said no?" Elena laughed.

"Hopped the train and followed you." He responded quickly.

Elena laughed, "What about the restaurant?"

"Stefan and my father are perfectly capable of handling it. I am free as a bird and all yours." He said before putting his hand over hers.

She smiled at the sight. "My train leaves at one, and I need to finish packing."

They got up and walked back to her hotel. Damon was smiling as was she. They both had what they were seeking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Last stop, Venice." The voice came over the loudspeaker. It was repeated in several other languages before quieting.

"Elena. Wake up." Damon said as he nudged her off of his shoulder gently.

"Wah- ah Damon." She said as she opened her eyes.

"We're pulling into the station." He said getting up, and stretching.

She rubbed her eyes; it hadn't been that long of a ride. Damon's shoulder was quite comfortable too.

Damon pulled both his bag and Elena's off of the rack and set them down.

"You're bag weighs a ton." He said as he set hers down.

"I'm here for a month or more, and I'm a girl. I had two before I consolidated them." Elena laughed.

"Women." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

Elena giggled, "What do you have in yours? Twenty black t-shirts and ten pairs on jeans?"

"Close." Damon said, as they stared walking off the train, "I actually have ten t-shirts, five pairs of jeans, dress clothes, and a few pairs of shorts."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a shorts guy." Elena said as she handed her passport to the lady in the booth.

"Most wouldn't. But it's hot out, so shorts it is." Damon said handing his passport over as well.

They both got stamped and went through customs, before getting in a taxi to their hotel. They were staying in a hotel in Mestre, and then taking the boat over in the morning to see Venice. Damon figured that he would just get a room where Elena was already booked. If she had a double, they could always share…

Elena gave Damon the address to give to the driver.

The cab pulled up to the Antony Hotel. They got out and went to check in.

Elena had gotten checked in already and now Damon was trying to finagle a room.

"I'm sorry, sir, there are no more rooms available."

'_What?_' Damon thought. '_Calm down, Damon. You could always share with Elena_.'

He turned to look at her.

"I have two beds. You can share with me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Grazie, bella." Damon said with a smile. "I won't need that room after all." He said to the man at the front desk.

The man at the front desk simply ignored him.

The two made their way to the elevator and into their room. It was a spacious room with two big beds and amenities.

It was late already, so they set down their bags and quickly washed up before heading down to the lobby for dinner.

Damon and Elena ate quickly, exhausted from their travels.

Once back in the room, they cleaned up and got into bed. Separate beds.

"Goodnight, Damon." Elena said as she turned over.

"Night, Elena." He responded.

Damon was lulled to sleep by her deep rhythmic breaths. 'This was the best idea you ever had.' He thought before he fell asleep.

Tomorrow, they would see Venice.

**Click the pretty blue review button, please! If you have any ideas of places for them to travel, let me know!**


	4. Venice

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means a lot! So here's Chapter 4, Venice. It might seem like Damon and Elena are moving really quickly, but that's just how it has to go for the story to progress. If anyone has any ideas for where they should go in the coming chapters, leave me a review! Enjoy!**

**Love, Alex**

**Chapter 4**

"Elena. ELENA! WAKE UP!"

Elena turned over away from the loud noise, groaning. "Noooo."

"Yes. C'mon don't you want to see Venice?" the voice she now recognized as Damon's said.

"Twenty more minutes." Elena mumbled into her pillow.

"That's it." She heard him mutter. "You asked for it."

She squealed as his hands dove under the covers and picked her up. "Damon! What the hell?"

He was distracted for a second that he had her in his arms, but said "You wouldn't get up, so I got you up."

Elena pointedly looked at the floor, "You can put me down now."

"Why? So you can just hop back into bed?" He said still holding her close.

"No, you woke me up. I am up." She said, squirming to be let down.

"I'm not giving you that chance." He said, carrying her to the bathroom.

Damon set her down just inside the shower. Then stood there, unmoving.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Elena said as she stood with her arms crossed. "Get out if you want me to shower."

"Aw, why ruin all the fun?" Damon said, laughing.

"Just let me shower!" She yelled as the door closed.

Five minutes into it, she realized that she hadn't brought any of her clothes in to the bathroom with her. '_Shit._' She thought. She didn't want Damon pawing though her suitcase. Elena blushed thinking about him handling her panties. She would just have to finish her shower, and pray there was a big enough towel.

She turned the water off and got out, finding an oversized towel thankfully.

Elena opened the door and watched Damon's eyes widen and his mouth drop as he took in the towel and her.

"You didn't let me get any of my clothes!" She said defensively.

She opened her suitcase while trying to hold the towel up and get everything she needed for the day. She then rushed back over to the bathroom to change. Elena could feel Damon's eyes following her everywhere.

Damon, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to keep his fantasies in check. He wanted to open that bathroom door and yank the towel off, and….

The door opened and Elena walked out, dressed and ready to go.

"What are you waiting for?" Elena asked as she stood in front of him.

It took a minute for him to come too, but he shook his indecent thoughts off like a dog shakes off water, with a flick of his head.

"Ready when you are, Princess." He said as he held out a hand.

She took it and they left the room, ready to see Venice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The pair strolled around the canals taking in the sights and snapping pictures of everything. They went to St. Mark's Square first, and waited in line to get into St. Mark's Basilica. While waiting in line Damon and Elena talked more about their lives.

"My best friends Caroline and Bonnie are amazing. We would do anything for each other. I owe both of them an e-mail." Elena said as they waited.

"How long how you all know each other?" Damon asked, rubbing his thumb over Elena's hand.

"Since we were born. What about you?" She asked.

"My best friend goes to Colombia too, his name is Alaric, but we all call him Ric." He responded.

Elena noticed the sign in the path and said "I forgot we had to cover our shoulders and knees to get in this church! I can't believe I forgot."

"It's fine; they have wraps for ladies to cover themselves with. Relax." Damon said, looking down at her.

She took a sigh of relief. They continued talking as the line moved forward.

When they got to the front, Damon took it upon himself to wrap Elena up so she was covered. She felt his hand graze over her stomach and her breath caught. There was a lot of sexual tension between them. But she was going to be completely calm, cool, and collected.

"All done." He said and they walked into the church.

The inside was spectacular. And they view from the top was breathtaking. You could see all the way to the sea. The sun was sparkling on the water, it was so clear you could almost see through. Damon made Elena go over to the balcony so he could take her picture with the cerulean water in the background.

"Would you like me to take both of your pictures?" a tourist asked, gesturing to the two of them.

"Sure." Damon said as he handed the lady, his camera.

Damon went over to Elena and put his arm around her, "Smile for the camera!"

They both smiled and the lady said "Great picture! Young love is so exciting to see."

"Oh we're not—" Elena started to say, but Damon cut her off, "Thank you."

Damon looked at the picture, and then turned off his camera, not letting her see it.

"What's wrong with it? Why can't I see it?" Elena asked, trying to get the camera.

"I'll show you later. We should get back down to the ground." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the bustling streets.

The rest of the day was spent touring more churches and walking around. They had bought tickets for a gondola ride, but they had an hour to kill so they sat on one of the benches in the square just people watching.

Elena didn't notice that Damon snapped a picture of her until she heard the beep.

"Hey!" She turned around.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Let me see the picture!"

"It's beautiful." He said, but this one he let her see.

She looked and rolled her eyes, but she smiled. Who doesn't enjoy being told they're beautiful?

"C'mon, we've got a gondola to ride." Damon said as he got up.

They went to the docks, and gave the gondolier their tickets. Damon got in first, and then lifted her in. She gave a little shriek as the boat rocked, but was fine when she sat down. The sun was setting, creating the fairytale scenario. He had his arm around her creating a little cocoon of warmth. It was getting chillier as it got darker. They sat in silence, taking in the views. Elena still had a hard time believing she was actually in these places.

Damon was watching her taking it all in, and was taken aback by his thoughts. He wanted her. Not just at this moment. He wanted her to be his, if not for the months to come, then for only this trip. He took a deep breath and ignored the place in his mind that told him this was a bad idea. He shifted and turned her face so that she faced him. He lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to remember to breathe. He tasted better then she thought he would. He pulled back and she slowly opened her eyes. Looking into his bright blue eyes, she saw unashamed desire and uncontrollable lust.

She closed her eyes and let her lips find their way back to his.

They got off at the docks and walked back around to where the docks for the vaporetta were. Seeing as how it was "rush hour", the boat was packed. Not finding another option, they got on the boat and were pressed tightly together. Elena was pressed against Damon so tightly she could feel his heart kick up another notch. It was a pleasant ride back to the hotel, with Damon kissing the back of her neck every so often.

Once back on the mainland, they got food and went back to their hotel. They would leave tomorrow afternoon for Sicily.

**Leave me a review!**


	5. Sicily

**Wow, it has been a LONG time since I've updated. I am so sorry. I've been busy with school and my schools musical. I'm going to try and update more often in the coming weeks. I have 12 more chapters after this one planed, so it might take a while, but they will all get written eventually! Hope everyone is still sticking with me! Here is Chapter 5!**

**Love, Alex**

**DEDICATION: I'm dedicating this chapter to BadBoysAreBest who gave me the idea for them to go to Sicily and things for them to do!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own the Vampire Dairies or the characters!**

Chapter 5

Sicily was beautiful. It was unlike anything Elena had ever seen before.

"You look so awestruck." Damon remarked.

Elena turned to look at him, "I've never seen anything like this. Ever."

She was staring out at the water from the balcony of that night's hotel. They had left in the early afternoon and gotten to Sicily a little after 1300. Being tired, the pair had decided to just go to sleep early and attack the city the next day.

"I should probably e-mail Aunt Jenna, and let her know how I'm doing." Elena said.

"Do you live with your aunt?" Damon asked, as he led her back inside.

"Yeah, for the past two years, it's been my brother, my aunt and I. And my soon to be step-uncle Alaric. Who also happens to be my history teacher." Elena said as she got her computer out of her bag.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Damon asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

She was silent for a moment, and then said "They died in a car crash. Three years ago."

"I'm sorry." Damon said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need. It's fine." Elena said as her laptop booted up.

She looked down at her computer for a while before Damon gently pulled her chin up facing him.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said, and then lightly brushed a kiss on her lips.

Her heartbeat leapt in her chest, but she managed to steady her breathing. The way he kissed….

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile as she turned back to her computer.

While Elena checked her e-mail, Damon flipped on the TV and watched the Italian news.

A few minutes later, Elena laughed, looking at something Caroline had written.

"What?" Damon asked as he looked over.

"Caroline wants a picture. I told her that I had a very…attractive tour guide." Elena said laughing and shaking her head at her friend's insanity.

"You think I'm attractive?" Damon asked focusing his intense blue eyes on her.

Elena felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. What had to just walked into? "Well, I've seen better…" Elena said teasing.

"Oh have you now?" Damon said, teasing back.

"Yes, Damon, you are attractive. Very attractive." She said as her eyes roamed his body.

"Good. So what picture are you sending Caroline?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen half of them." Elena said as she grabbed for his camera.

"Uh-uh I'll do it." Damon said, flipping through photos.

He connected the camera and uploaded the picture of them from atop the church in Venice.

She sent it to Caroline with an e-mail detailing their adventures.

"I'll be getting an e-mail back in the morning, with a scream worthy of any fangirl." Elena said as she shut her laptop and put it back in her bag.

"I won't ask what a fangirl is." Damon said as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Elena laughed, "You really don't want to know."

Twenty minutes later they were both in bed facing each other talking quietly.

It was late, so Elena snuggled closer to Damon and closed her eyes. Damon did that same tightening his grip on the girl who was slowly stealing his heart.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning they set off on a day of sightseeing. Damon had planned a sail boat ride and other surprises he wasn't making her privy too.

They got on the boat with Damon at the wheel.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing." Elena said as she watched him loosen the rope tying them to the dock.

"Yes, Elena, I know exactly what I'm doing." Damon said in a patronizing tone. "Don't worry your pretty little self."

Elena sat on the padded seat of the bench and watched Damon get everything ready. She watched his muscles work as he hoisted the sail, and admired his strong body.

"Finished ogling?" Damon asked as he walked to the wheel, slightly sweaty and panting.

Elena just looked at the ground not admitting to her ogling.

They were on the boat for the better part of the morning and afternoon. Damon stood at the wheel looking at Elena. She looked beautiful. She was wearing bikini bottoms and a loose white shirt, it and her long brown hair were flowing in the breeze. She made quite the picture with her sunglasses on and the sun setting. Damon quickly grabbed his camera and took yet another picture. He didn't know why he was taking pictures of her so much. Damon didn't think too much of it, as he brought the small sail boat back into the dock.

Once they were finished, Damon led her to the beach where he laid down a blanket and a picnic basket.

"A picnic on the beach?" Elena asked.

"The water is gorgeous with the moonlight shining on it." Damon said as he sat down, pulling her with him.

They dined on asiago cheese focaccia and drank red wine.

The pair watched the stars come out one by one. They lay on their backs and counted stars.

"Make a wish, first star of the night." Damon told Elena.

'_I wish this night would never end.'_

She opened her eyes, "Made my wish."

"What was it?" He asked.

"Well if I tell you, it won't come true!" Elena said, as she leaned back down against his arm.

They laid there watching the sky and the moonlight casting a reflection on the rippling water.

Neither wanted to go to the hotel, but it was getting chilly so they packed up and went back.

As Elena was getting ready for bed, she could still feel the weight of Damon's arm around her. She didn't know what to make of the feelings that she was having for him. Looking out from the bathroom door, she could see him stretched out shirtless on the bed. Her heart gave a little kick, she _really_ liked this man. And it was terrifying. She couldn't afford to fall in love before college. But it was happening. Elena had no idea if he felt the same or if he was just being a good person taking her around the continent.

She finished brushing her teeth, putting those thoughts to rest as she went back out into the bedroom.

"Good night, love." Damon said as he pulled her close, placing a kiss on her head.

"Night." She said relishing the feeling of his arms around her. She could get used to it.

Tomorrow they were going to the City of Love.

**Please leave me a review!**


	6. Paris

**Surprise! I know I said I was putting the story on hiatus until school got out, but by some wonder of wonders, I had free time! This chapter will probably be the last one until school finishes though. Three more weeks….anyway Damon and Elena have traveled to the City of Love! They pretty much do what I did when I went to Paris without the hot tour guide. : ( And yes, I freaked out about the Phantom of the Opera thing because I am a theatre freak. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the SEASON FINALE tonight! I can't wait to see the Delena goodness that comes from this episode! Leave me some reviews!**

**Love, Alex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

They had arrived in Paris early the next morning. After finding their hotel and dropping off their luggage, the two set off to see Paris.

"So what do you want to see Ms. Queen of the Tour Book?" Damon said as they stepped into the light.

"Everything." Elena said as she stood on the pavement squinting in the bright sun.

Elena reached into her bag and picked through the mess to locate her sunglasses. Finding them, she put them on, turning to Damon.

He had donned a pair of aviators making him look even more delicious then normal.

"I don't think we can see everything in Paris in a day, sweetheart." Damon said taking her hand.

Elena looked up at him and laughed, "Can we just walk around? See what we walk by?"

"Sure." Damon shrugged, happy to oblige to whatever she wanted.

Hand in hand, they walked down the Paris streets. Elena was mesmerized by all the sight, sounds and smells of Paris meanwhile Damon was mesmerized by the amazement lighting up her face. Damon, who had been to Paris before had insisted that they get a Metro pass, claiming it was the quickest way to get around.

While they were on the Metro, Elena pursued her tour book. "Oh, we should go to the Paris Opera House! I love Phantom of the Opera!"

"Where is it?" Damon asked. "It was a good movie. Have you seen it on Broadway?"

"I have." Elena said, "My mom, when she was still alive, took me to New York one weekend and we saw it. It was magical."

The look of wistfulness on her face tugged at Damon's heart. He pulled her close to him and tucked her under his shoulder. "We should go then. Where is it?"

"It's on Rue Auber." Elena responded relaxing her head on his shoulder.

"Then we need to get off in two stops." Damon said.

They sat in silence, Damon's fingers sliding through her ponytail. She was so comfortable; she almost didn't want to get up when the subway reached their stop.

But they got up and disembarked the train walking up the steps into the sunlight.

"Where is it? The tour book said it would be right here." Elena said as she scanned the road in front of her.

"Turn around." Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena spun around shocked to see the huge building behind her. "Oh. Found it." She said.

Damon laughed and guided her across the street to the entrance.

They walked in to the massive hall, taking in the flights of steps. "It's just like Masquerade!" Elena exclaimed.

"It does." Damon laughed at her enthusiasm.

They continued walking up the steps and into the actual theatre. "Look at the chandelier! And the ceiling! And the stage! Look at it!" Elena squeaked, very excited.

Damon was more on the subdued side, although the theatre was magnificent.

"Let's go find the Phantoms Box! It's Box 5!" Elena said walked quickly around the entrances to where box 5 was, dragging Damon with her.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Damon said as he struggled to keep pace with her.

"I'm sorry." Elena said, sheepishly. "This is just really exciting. To actually be at the Opera House…"

"Do you enjoy theatre?" Damon asked once they had taken a seat in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm double majoring at Columbia with theatre and journalism." Elena said.

"That's awesome." Damon said. "I've seen a few of the shows that the school has put on, they were fantastic."

"I'm so excited to be in shows! I was in shows all throughout high school and I love the stage. It's like my second home." Elena said, really getting passionate about it.

They continued talking about school and theatre while they walked around a little bit more, before getting back on the Metro.

"Where to next?" Damon asked.

"Can we see the Notre Dame?" She asked.

"Sure. It's on the next stop."

They saw the church and stopped at a little café on the corner of the road for lunch. Damon ordered their food and brought it over to her.

"Mmmm ham and cheese on a baguette. Can you get any more French?" Damon asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Elena laughed, taking a bite of her own.

After lunch they took the Metro back to the heart of Paris where they bought tickets for a boat ride around the Seine. Once on the boat, Damon and Elena sat back and relaxed as the sights of Paris went by. Elena spent her time taking pictures of everything—including Damon. _'Time to get him back for all the pictures of me.'_ Elena thought as she snapped a quick picture.

Damon heard the click of the camera but didn't bother to turn his head. She could take all the pictures of him she wanted. It meant she wanted to remember him which was good in Damon's book.

The boat ride took a little over two hours and when they got off; Damon decided it was time for another surprise. He remembered going to Sacre Coeur when he had come to Paris with his family years earlier. He would take Elena there.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, taking her hand.

"Oh really?" Elena teased.

"You're just going to have to trust me and follow me, okay?" Damon asked.

"Do I get a hint?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Just follow me." He said pulling her in the direction.

After thirty minutes of walking, they got in line for the lifts that would take them up the hill to the church.

The lifts were packed, making it so Elena was pressed up against Damon, yet again. The ride was over way too soon for Elena who pulled back from Damon's chest reluctantly.

They got out and walked up a little it more before Damon let Elena turn around to see the spectacular view of Paris.

"Oh my gosh." Elena said in shock. "It's incredible."

"I know. The view is….indescribable." He replied putting an arm around her.

Elena took even more pictures, before sitting down atop the steps. Damon sat down next to her.

"Do you like your surprise?" He asked.

She turned to look at him, "Yes. It's amazing." She said looking at the horizon of Paris.

He put his hand under her chin dragging her face upward until her lips reached his. The kiss they shared sizzled. Elena pulled back somewhat in shock. His kisses…

Damon was having the same thought. Never had a girl made his heart beat like she did.

They sat there for a few more minutes before going back down to the lifts that would take them back to the ground.

Next on the to-do list was the Louvre. Elena however got sidetracked by the Ferris wheel. They went into the museum first seeing all the paintings including the Mona Lisa. The sun was setting when they came out of the pyramid. Now was time to ride the Ferris wheel. They got in a car and rode all the way to the top. At the top they could see all the way to the Eiffel Tower. The sun was setting creating the perfect fairytale moment. Damon leaned over and captured her lips. She was his. For now.

Elena's head was still spinning from the kiss atop the ride when they got off, but she managed to walk straight. Straight into a chair. Then a bush. By then the world had stopped spinning and she was able to see correctly. However Damon was still doubled over laughing at her clumsiness.

"Shut up! It was your fault! Your kiss…" She laughed, hitting him before stopping herself.

"My kiss what?" Damon asked with a smile on his face.

"Made my head spin round." Elena blurted out before she could stop herself.

Damon stood there in shocked stupor for a moment before recovering and saying "Hm. Good to know."

Elena just looked at him, scared for a bit. But then Damon put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear "I'm glad my kisses make your head spin round."

Elena smiled her heart fluttering in her chest.

It was starting to get dark, so they grabbed a bite to eat in between the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower which was their last stop for the day.

The two climbed hand in hand to the second to last story of the tower. That was magical as well. Elena stood, her back against Damon's chest looking over the edge, at Paris spread out in front of her. It was lit up with thousands of lights, some looking like stars in the distance.

"It's beautiful." Elena whispered just loud enough for Damon to catch.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back in her ear.

She didn't turn around, but he could see the small smile on her lips.

A few minutes had passed before she did turn around and pressed her kips to his.

"Thank you." She said, "This has been amazing."

"And we still have seven days left of traveling Europe." Damon said, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

They stood looking at the horizon for a bit longer before taking the elevator back down. Not wanting to walk all the way back to the hotel, they caught a cab. Elena almost fell asleep on the way back, using Damon as her pillow.

It had been a long day and they both were exhausted. When they got back to the room it was hard enough for Elena to shower and change. She didn't even register that their deal for two beds had magically turned into one king sized bed.

After showering and changing into pajamas, both got into the bed. Turning towards each other, they said goodnight. But not before Damon had the chance to give her one last kiss.

"Buonanotte amore mio." He said before her head fell on his chest where it remained for the rest of the night.

Seven days was just not long enough.

Tomorrow they would travel to Nice.

**Leave me some reviews! **


	7. Nice

**Hi everyone! Yet another new chapter and school isn't done. So just ignore that hiatus thing…Anyway, here's another chapter! There is some M rated stuff at the end, so if you don't like smut don't read it! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Love, Alex**

***THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7**

The pair arrived in Nice the next morning. That had gotten up late only a few hours earlier and had almost missed their train. Since they were so late, they were behind Elena's insane schedule that had every hour planned out to the tee.

"C'mon Damon we have to go! We only have a day here!" Elena said, jumping off the front stoop of that night's hotel.

Damon was lagging behind, having gotten little sleep the night before. He had spent the majority of the night staring at Elena's sleeping face.

She had no idea, of course but the picture of her face on his chest was too nice not to stare at for a while.

"What's on the agenda for the day?" Damon asked as he caught up to her.

"I want to go to the Cours Saleya Market. It's said to have the most beautiful flowers."

He nodded and they walked in the direction that the signs gave.

When they reached the flower market, Elena stopped short.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Damon asked, he had run into her when she had stopped.

"Look at all the flowers!" Elena exclaimed.

She ran to peruse the stalls dragging Damon with her. While her back was turned, Damon dug out his camera and snapped a picture of her smelling a rose. She looked beautiful, her eyes looking up at him from underneath the lashes, a slight smile on her face.

"So when am I going to see these pictures you keep taking of me?" Elena asked as she put the rose back in the bin.

Damon casually slung his arm around her, "I don't know. Soon, maybe?"

"Soon, maybe? Very exact." She said walking to the next stall.

Damon laughed but didn't pursue the topic any longer. He still had no clue why he was taking pictures of her other then the fact she was beautiful.

They continued walking up the road passing other stalls; Elena smelled all the flowers letting the scent wash over her. Several stalls down, there was a bin of white violets.

'These would look good in her hair.' Damon thought.

"Commbien pour les flurs?" Damon asked in French.

"Deux francs s'il vous plait." The owner of the stall said.

Damon handed over the money, and said "Merci."

He went up behind Elena and brushed her hair behind one ear, placing the flower in her hair.

She touched the flower, "Thank you Damon." She took a breath to steady herself, then stepped on her tip-toes to kiss him.

Once again the kiss sent fireworks shooting through both of their bodies. But a bustling market was not the place for Damon to push Elena against the wall and have his way with her.

Next they went to the Promenade des Angalis. Elena had had the foresight to wear her bikini underneath her clothes. Damon ducked into a store to change into his. They walked onto the beach and sat in the blue chairs by the waters edge. They spent about an hour basking in the sun and smearing sun screen all over each other.

Running into the water in front of Elena, Damon turned around and scooped her up, running into the surf.

"Damon!" She squealed, as he lifted her high above his head. "Don't drop me!" She screamed as he let his arms fall a little bit. She caught her breath as he held her close to his chest for a bit. Eventually he let her down and they played in the water, splashing each other and laughing.

"Time for lunch?" Damon asked as they walked out of the water and back to their chairs.

Elena's stomach growled in response, "How did you know?"

"I can hear your stomach growl from here." He laughed as they picked up their stuff and went to find food.

After a lunch of pommes frites, they sat along the sidewalk, people watching.

"What are we doing for the afternoon?" Damon asked.

"There's a place called Colline Du Château or Castle Hill. All the travel books say it's a must see."

"So off we go." Damon said taking her hand.

They followed the path up through the winding hills until they heard the sound of running water.

Curious, Damon pushed through the leafy canopy to reveal a massive waterfall.

"Whoa, Elena come look at this. It's incredible." He said in an awed whisper.

"What is—oh my gosh." Elena stood at the break in the leaves.

They ripped off their clothes and stripped back to heir bathing suits. They jumped into the water and swam around for a while in their own personal swimming pool. Damon climbed all the way to the top of the falls and took a flying lead off into the water below.

By the time they left Castle Hill it was pretty much dinner time. They went back to the hotel to shower before going out again for dinner, a drink, and some dancing. After getting a recommendation from the concierge, the two found themselves at Wayne's Bar. There was music pouring out of the open windows letting the people on the streets see the party happening inside.

"My kind of club." Damon said as he opened the door for her.

She walked in the door in front of him giving him a very nice view of her ass in a very tight and _short _black dress. His jaw had dropped when she walked out of the bathroom wearing that dress, a pair of high red heels, and crimson lips.

They went over to the bar and ordered drinks and dinner. Two drinks and dinner later, Elena was ready to dance. What Damon didn't know about Elena was that when she had some alcohol in her system she went a little…slutastic.

On the dance floor, Elena danced with her arms above her head swiveling her hips to the beat. When Damon finally managed to get his arms around her, he thought she would calm down a little. This was not the case at all. She swirled her hips against him driving him insane. After a significant amount of time grinding, Damon had the beginnings of an erection that he was trying to very dearly to hide.

Elena was also getting very horny. Another one of the effects of too much booze.

"You're so hot. Why don't we move this someplace…else?" Elena whispered in his ear punctuating her statement with another hip swivel.

Damon was shocked by the throaty tone of her voice; so very unlike the normal tone. It was all he could do no to drag her into the clubs bathroom.

But he restrained himself and they caught a cab back to their hotel. Elena amused herself by running her fingers over his legs, giggling when he groaned.

"Glad you find enjoyment in this." Damon ground out through clenched teeth. He was now hard as granite.

Once they got back into the room, Damon threw her onto the bed and peeled off the black dress.

She lay there panting, creating a delectable picture in a lacy black bra and underwear and a pair of screw-me red heels.

Damon unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. The rest of his clothes followed suit.

He got into bed with her and started running his hands up and down her smooth legs torturing her. Leaving her legs tingling, he moved up higher, unclipping her bra. Once giving her breasts sufficient attention he stripped of her panties and entered her with his fingers. She gasped in pleasure and arched up to meet him. He continued toying with her until she was on the edge. Pulling out of her, he got up and quickly grabbed a condom out of his wallet. Pulling it on, he got back on top of her and thrust inside her. She screamed as he entered, filling her all the way to the hilt. He continued thrusting until he could feel the tremors of her orgasm cut through her. Once last thrust and she came screaming over the edge, crying his name over and over again. He came with a shout right after her.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Elena said "That was…incredible."

"For me too." Damon said as he caught his breath.

Elena snuggled her hot body up against Damon's, relaxing into a sated sleep.

Before Damon passed out, his kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight.

Tomorrow they were traveling up the coast of France.

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Leave me a review on the way out?**


	8. Brittany

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I've had lots of personal stuff going on that is not conductive to writing. I hope people are still reading and enjoying. Leave me a review!**

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 8**

Elena awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee; she slowly became aware of her surroundings as she opened her eyes. As she stretched, she felt the soreness in her muscles reminding her of what she and Damon did last night.

"Good morning Princess." Damon said as he walked in carrying a tray of croissants, bacon, and two cups of coffee.

"Morning." Elena said as she sat up in bed and took to cup of coffee from Damon's outstretched hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her, and ripped a piece off from the croissant and ate it.

"A little sore….but it's a very good sore." Elena said with a grin.

Damon laughed, "Well I'm glad there are no regrets."

Elena went silent and took another sip of coffee.

"There aren't any regrets, right?" Damon asked, turning to look at her.

Elena thought about it for a second, "No. No regrets."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

"You didn't hurt me. Last night was….amazing."

Damon just smiled as he took another sip of coffee.

The two settled in for breakfast in bed watching the early morning news.

"I'm surprised you don't have a hangover." Damon said.

"Me too, actually." Elena responded. "Maybe the orgasms helped."

Damon laughed, "Yes that definitely has something to do with it."

A few hours later they found themselves going up the coast to Brittany. They checked into heir hotel in St. Malo and deposited their bags.

"What are we doing first darling?" Damon asked taking her hand.

"Shopping." Elena responded simply.

They walked into the shops browsing the jewelry, clothes, and accessories. Elena kept going back to a silver flowered bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked as she tired it on for the fourth time.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. But it's expensive." Elena said admiring it on her wrist from all angels.

"We'll take it." Damon said as he pulled out his wallet.

"What? No, Damon, I could never ask—" Elena cried out in protest.

"You didn't ask, I offered." Damon said as he paid for the bracelet.

"Well thank you." Elena said as she took the bag. She got up on tip-toes to kiss him. When her lips touched his all the memories from the previous night came flooding back. Damon groaned as Elena pulled away.

"Please don't move. I like you in my arms, lips on mine." Damon said with his eyes closed and his arms locked around her.

Elena pushed him backwards out the door and into an alleyway.

Damon could feel the brick of the cool alley wall behind him and smiled. "Mmm I like this."

Elena giggled before giving him another kiss that turned deep and passionate in seconds. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"That was really hot." Damon said as he looked down at Elena.

She just smirked and dragged him back out onto the bright, bustling streets.

Next they went to Oceanopolis, an aquarium near .

They looked at the shark tank for quite a while mesmerized by the terrifying beauty. After staying at the aquarium until closing, the pair left for their hotel on the beach. It was too late for anything other then dinner and sleeping, so they got dinner from the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel.

Once they get back upstairs Damon and Elena both flopped on the bed.

"I need a shower." Elena said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Want some company in the shower?" Damon asked trialing his fingers over her back.

Elena giggled, "We need to leave some hot water for the rest of the hotel."

"True." Damon said as he rolled over, "So in theory, we would be saving even more water if we just showered together?"

"Makes sense." Elena said as she rolled off the bed.

She walked to the shower, hesitating before she walked in the door. Damon had stayed on the bed.

"I think I'll take a shower after you." He said, when she didn't turn around, or enter the bathroom.

Elena turned around and smiled softly, "Thank you. For not pushing me."

"It's not a problem. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said his eyes still on hers.

With that, Elena went into the bathroom leaving the door open with a big enough crack for Damon to see everything.

He tired not to watch but ended up failing miserably. He couldn't help himself from clenching his hands into fists against the urge to join her in the shower.

When the water turned off, he started to pay attention to the book he was reading.

Elena came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and walked over to her suitcase to get her pajamas. It had been so hot at night that her clothes for sleeping were starting to get skimpier and skimpier. She put on a bra and a pair of panties and called it a night.

"You're turn. What are you reading?" Elena asked as she climbed into bed next to him.

"_Gone With the Wind_." Damon said showing her the cover.

"That's such a good book!" Elena said as she snuggled closer to Damon. He moved his arm so that she was pressed right up against him and could read the book as he did. He could smell the fruity shampoo that she used, strawberry was about to become his favorite smell, he could tell.

Damon got up and took a shower, expecting her to be asleep when he got out. He pulled back the covers as quietly as possible and settled in next to her. Once he was under the covers, Elena wrapped her arms around him pulled herself closer to him. He loved the feel of her naked skin against his.

"I could get used to this." She sighed, half asleep.

"Me too, honey. Me too." Damon said as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and she sighed in content. She snuggled even closer to him as sleep over took her.

Watching her sleep, Damon felt his heart clench.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.


	9. Switzerland

**Yes, I actually updated twice in one week. It's a miracle. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews on the past chapter!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Vampire Dairies OR Winnie the Pooh.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, the pair traveled to an impulse destination. It wasn't on Elena's list of things to do, but Damon had requested that they go to Switzerland.

"Why did you want to go to Switzerland?" Elena asked as they walked around Bern.

"I've never been here before. Plus they've got great chocolate." Damon said as they looked in the store fronts.

"Where else do you want to go?" Elena asked.

"In Europe?"

"Anywhere. US, other continents. Where haven't you been that you want to go?"

"I would love to go to Australia." Damon responded.

"Me too! I want to see a baby kangaroo." Elena said.

Damon laughed, "A baby kangaroo?"

"Yeah, like on Winnie the Pooh. Kanga and Roo. They're my favorite characters." She explained.

"Mine was always Tigger." Damon said with a smirk. "The most wonderful thing about Tiggers…" He started to sing.

"…Is that I'm the only one!" Elena finished laughing and spinning around.

"You got it." He said laughing at the sight of the giddy girl in front of him. It was a beautiful sight.

While walking around they had passed many chocolatiers without stopping in any of them. This one had its doors open and the smell was too much.

"Okay, we need to stop and get some chocolate. The smell is driving me crazy." Elena said as they stopped in front of the shop.

"As you wish, darling." Damon said as they went into the decadently smelling shop.

They purchased a few truffles each, and went outside to eat their picks.

"What flavors did you get?" Damon asked.

"I got one with mint filling, one with hazelnut, and one with raspberry. What about you?"

"I want to try the mint one. I got a solid milk chocolate, one with vanilla cream filling, and one with peanut butter."

"I'll give you a bite of the mint, if you give me a bite of the vanilla." She bargained.

"Deal." Damon said as he bit into the vanilla one.

"Elena took a bite of the mint one and groaned, "Oh that is good."

"I know how to make you say that in a different context." Damon smirked. "But they are really good."

She made no comment about his first statement and simply swapped the chocolates.

"The vanilla one is good, but the mint is better." She said as she took a bite of the hazelnut.

"I like the mint better too." Damon said, taking a bite of the peanut butter.

"Which of the nuts is better?" She asked.

"The peanut butter is terrible, want the rest?"

"Not if it was terrible. The hazelnut wasn't great either." She said, leaving half of the chocolate on the plate.

After trying the other two, the consensus was that the mint filling was the best by far.

It was already fairly late in the day, so they headed off to their last place, Jungfraujoch.

"I can't pronounce this, but it's the highest train station in Europe." Elena said as she showed him the paragraph about it in the hastily bought tour book.

"Sounds good." Damon said, not even trying to pronounce it.

They took four trains to reach the top of the mountain, coming out onto the station in an ice palace. Everything was made of ice.

"I'm glad we brought jackets." Elena said as she stood closer to Damon shivering.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "This is incredible." He said as he took out his camera from his jacket pocket with one hand.

He took pictures of everything, all the while trying not to slip on the ice floor.

"Well one problem with an ice palace, is the slipping and sliding." Damon said as he straightened up again after having almost fallen.

Elena who was a couple hundred feet away, looking at sculptures let out a shriek as she spun backwards slipping in the ice.

"Gotcha." Damon said as he caught her in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…a little shaken. But okay. I'm glad you caught me."

He put her back on her feet and gave her a kiss, "I don't want to lose you."

She smiled, "You won't."

But her smile disappeared when she realized how little time they had left together. She was falling in love with him against her better judgment.

"Hey. Where did your head go?" Damon asked, concerned.

"I'm right here." She said snapping out of her head and focused on the face in front of her.

"We'd better get you out of the cold." Damon said putting his arms around her again. "You're still shivering." He continued.

They took the train back down to the bottom of the mountain, where they caught a car back to their hotel.

"Look at the stars." Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

The sky above them whizzing by with the speed of the car was alight with million and million of stars.

"It's beautiful." Elena said in awe of the stars.

They sat in content silence watching the stars fly by until they got back to their hotel.

Once back to the hotel, they went up to their room to get ready for bed.

"You can take the first shower tonight." Elena said. "I need to e-mail my aunt, I've forgotten to do it recently and I don't want her to worry."

While writing her e-mail, she couldn't help the urge to go join him in the shower. But she stifled it, knowing it would just confuse her feelings even more.

By the time she was finished with her shower, Damon was in bed waiting for her.

"Come here." Damon said with an inviting smile.

She climbing into bed and settled down straddling his lap. He gave her a kiss that was meant to be a goodnight, but turned into something much more. Damon pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her hard.

They kept on kissing for a while before they pulled away to breathe. "Well that was quite the goodnight." Elena said, panting a little.

He leaned over again, but Elena put her hand out, "If we start that again, I'll never sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Damon smiled wolfishly.

"Oh forget it!" She said before attacking his lips with her own.

A few hours later, there were to very content and sated people in that bed. Elena nuzzled her head against his chest finding a comfortable place to rest.

"Goodnight." He whispered, running a finger down her cheek.

He could feel her smile, "Night."

"I love you." Damon said barely audible.

"I love you too." Elena sighed.

He looked down in shock, not knowing if she was asleep or not.

"I'm awake." She said as she opened her eyes part of the way.

"That's the truth." Damon said. "I do love you. I know we haven't known each other for very long…but—"

"Stop. I feel the same." Elena said raising her head, looking him in the eye. "I love you too."

Damon grinned bigger then she had ever seen before. He planted another heated kiss on her quickly. He knew that they both had to sleep.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight."

They both fell asleep, half of their brains deliriously happy with love and the other half wondering how in the world they were going to survive splitting up at the end of the summer.


	10. Madrid

**I know ANOTHER new chapter! It's a miracle! I'm going to try my hardest to get this story completed by the time that school starts, so that's a little more then a month. Jeez, where did summer go? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Several people have told me that I made a mistake in the first and second chapter, saying that Alaric was both Elena's step-uncle and Damon's best friend. I didn't realize I did that until everyone pointed it out. So they are not the same person, and let's just say Damon's best friend is named Cameron. I'll go back and fix it. I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying!**

**Love, Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 10**

Damon woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He had slept the best sleep of his life since he met the girl currently sleeping on his chest.

'_I love you.'_ He smiled remembering the words spoken last night. He never expected to hear them in return. But he was thrilled that she felt the same._ 'She'll be gone at the end of the summer.' _The evil little voice in his head said. Damon knew that she would soon be a memory that he would never forget. But he would put that out of his mind and enjoy his time with her now.

"Elena, sweetheart…it's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

"No….five more minutes." She said latching her arms around him in an even tighter grip then before.

"Five more minutes." He said settling in to watch her sleep.

*Two hours later*

"DAMON!"

"Wha—what happened? What's wrong?" Damon sat up abruptly jarred out of his rather naughty dream.

"It's 10:30! We're going to miss the train!" Elena said running around the room in her bra and panties. "What are you waiting for? Get up!"

Damon got out of bed and watched Elena run between the bathroom and the bedroom getting all of her stuff together.

He caught her in his arms, "Good morning." He said with a kiss.

Elena relaxed for an instant, "Good morning." She said with a smile.

Then she was out of his arms and back to running around the room. They finished packing and made their train with seconds to spare.

They emerged from the train station into the hustle and bustle of Madrid.

"Now I can finally use some of my Spanish." Elena said.

Damon chuckled, "Why didn't you spend all your time in Spain?"

"Because I wanted to see all of Europe. I'm glad I did. Otherwise I would have never met you." She said.

"That is a very good thing." Damon said as he looped his arm around her shoulders.

The two of them walked into Plaza Mayor, where there was a large open air market going on.

When Elena lifted her hand to pick up a glass figurine, Damon noticed her flowered bracelet on her wrist.

"You're wearing your bracelet." He said with pleasure.

"Of course. I love it." She said looking down at her wrist.

They continued on through the market, stopping here and there sampling various goodies. It was all ready mid afternoon when the vendors started packing up. Elena and Damon took a break on a bench near the side of the plaza's surrounding walls.

Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Damon asked.

"A little. The heat is getting to me." She said closing her eyes.

"Do you need anything? Water?" He asked concerned that she was going to pass out.

"Water wouldn't hurt." She said.

"I'll be right back." He said.

When he returned with a bottle of water, he saw a young guy sitting with her, talking to her. At this sight his blood started to boil and he stalked over to them.

"Excuse me, please move." Damon said with strained politeness.

"Oh really? And who are you?" The guy said.

Elena looked up at him with pleading eyes, 'Make him leave.' She mouthed.

"I'm her boyfriend. Now leave before I shove my foot so far up your ass you can taste it." Damon threatened getting in his face.

The guy got up and stalked away all in a tizzy.

"I'm sorry darling. Was he bothering you? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Damon asked quickly as he sat down and handed her the water bottle.

"He was just annoying." Elena said as she took a long sip of water. "Thank you for making him leave."

"When I saw him…" Damon trailed off.

"Were you jealous?" Elena asked.

"Extremely." Damon said. That was it; the little green monster had flared its ugly head.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I love you. No one else." She said with conviction.

"I love you too." Damon grinned; it felt so good to say that. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. The water helped a lot." She said.

After a few more minutes of sitting, they went to Puerta del Sol, one of the busiest places in Madrid.

They wandered around for a few hours before it started to get dark out, and they decided to get dinner.

"A friend recommended Plaza de Santa Ana, for dinner. He said it was less touristy then other places." Damon said as they walked up the steps.

Before going to Plaza de Santa Ana for dinner, they had gone back to their hotel to change into nicer clothes.

Damon opened the door to the restaurant and ushered Elena inside. She looked gorgeous in a long strapless sundress. Her hair was falling in soft waves around her face. She was beautiful.

After dinner, they walked around outside for a while.

"Want to go clubbing again?" Damon asked.

"I would rather just go back to the hotel, I'm still not feeling great from earlier." Elena said an apologetic smile on her face.

"That's fine." Damon said his hand on her back. "Maybe a swim would make you feel better?"

Elena laughed, "That sounds lovely."

They went back to their hotel and jumped in the pool. They alternated between relaxing and splashing each other.

Once the pool closed, the pair went back up to their room to sleep. They each took a shower then snuggled in bed.

"Do you want to sleep?" Damon asked her.

"Not yet." She responded. "It just feels good to be in your arms."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Elena smiled. "Pick anything."

Damon scrolled through the channels finding The Proposal, luckily in English.

"This is my favorite movie!" Elena said when it started to play.

"Lucky chance I guess." Damon said.

The laid together in bed watching the movie, both of them slowly losing consciousness.

When the movie was over, Damon turned off the TV and pulled Elena more securely to his chest.

"I love you darling." He said.

"I love you too, so much." She said with a sigh as sleep over took her.

They made quite the romantic picture sleeping cuddled together. It was perfect. They were perfect for each other. No doubt about it.


	11. Barcelona

**Hi everyone! Life caught up with me again, thus I had no time to write. School's about to start again so this story is coming to a close. : ( I'll write one more chapter and then an epilogue. I had a few more chapters planned, but my inspiration is dwindling, and my life is not good for writing happy things at the moment. If I kept on writing chapters besides the end of the story, someone would probably die in a plane crash or they wouldn't get a happily ever after. I wanted there to be some angst at the end of this chapter, but I'm not capable of writing anything other then fluff. So yay for fluffy! Sorry for the long AN. I'll shut up now. Hope everyone enjoys! Leave me a review!**

**Love, Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I OWE NOTHING! **

**Chapter 11**

Barcelona was spread out in front of them like an enormous rug. After spending the morning in bed, they took a short train ride to Barcelona where they were spending the next night.

"It's really nice to be able to understand what people are saying." Elena said as she and Damon walked along. "I was getting tired of having absolutely no idea what was happening around me."

"Just wait until tomorrow, you'll be surrounded by Italian again." Damon laughed.

"That might be an issue, but I have you with me." Elena said as they walked down La Rambla.

They walked hand in hand down the street lined with trees. It was teeming with people; locals and tourists alike.

The pair browsed shops and sampled treats from street vendors until it was mid afternoon.

After having lunch in a small sidewalk café, Elena noticed a red flyer advertising a festival.

"Wait, stop. What's this?" Elena asked as she stopped to pick up the flyer.

"Flamenco dancing….sounds fun. You should do it." Damon said.

"I don't know how to dance." Elena said as she put the flyer back up on the bulletin board.

"That's not what I remember from a few nights ago." Damon smirked, reminding her of her drunken escapades. "Besides you could learn. I know a few moves myself."

"You do?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I picked up a few things." He said nonchalantly. "I'm not good, but I could be your partner if you wanted me too."

"Then we should go to the festival." Elena said.

The festival was just starting when they got there, which gave them time to look around the vendors. Elena bought three fans, one for herself, one for Caroline, and one for Aunt Jenna as souvenirs.

They made their way over to the crowd of people that were surrounding a group of women who were flamenco dancers.

After watching for about an hour the women stopped dancing.

"Los voluntarios?" One of the dancers called.

"Ven a bailar con nosotros!" Another called out.

"Now's your chance." Damon said, "Go dance."

Elena stepped out of the crowd and went up to join the dancers. She was joined with a few more brave women who were standing in the crowd as well.

"Hablo espanol?" One of the dancers asked Elena.

"Mas o menos." She responded.

"I'll speak in English then." The woman said as she showed Elena some of the basic steps.

After a few minutes of lessons, all of the women were ready to go show people what they had learned.

The music started and they all started dancing. Elena tried to find Damon in the crowd, she found him behind his camera taking pictures of her dancing moment.

He looked up at her and they made eye contact. He gave her a huge smile and thumbs up. She gave a big grin in return, and returned her focus to the steps.

When the song was done and she went back to Damon's side, he lifted her up in a huge hug. "That was awesome! What are you talking about saying you can't dance? You're a natural!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Elena said, laughing. "It was so much fun, though!"

"You looked like you were having a blast." Damon said as they walked away from the main part of the festival.

They sat down for a minute watching the sun set.

Quietly, Elena said, "I can't believe I only have two nights left in Europe."

Damon immediately tensed up. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about her leaving.

"What's going to happen? To…us, I mean." Elena asked, looking at the ground.

"We are going to the same university." Damon said. "But I understand if you want this to be a summer fling." He added that last part, even though it felt like a knife through his heart.

"I don't want just a summer fling. You're too important for that. But we have another month before we go back to school." Elena said.

"That's what Skype's for isn't it?" Damon asked.

"True." Elena laughed.

"So we'll stay together?" Damon asked his heart beating a little quicker as hope began to grow.

"We'll stay together." Elena said.

"I'm coming over to the states a few weeks before classes start, so we won't be apart for very long." Damon said as he put his arm around her.

The thought filled Elena with joy. They were staying together. She turned her head and kissed him passionately, forgetting that they were on a park bench.

He broke the kiss breathing heavily. "Do you want to go back to the hotel, or see the Font Mágica?"

She was breathing just as heavily, but decided to go to the fountain.

They watched the show at the fountain, amazed by the mix of lights, water, and music. It was beautiful.

After a few hours of walking around, they went back to their hotel for the night. They took a shower, together this time. Elena was rather fond of the experience. That had thoroughly tired Elena out, so they both laid sprawled out on the massive bed catching their breath.

"I thought sex with you was incredible, but shower sex with you is even better." Elena said as she laid on his naked chest.

"It was really nice." Damon concurred as he ran his finger along the curve of her stomach and chest.

"Mmmmm, that feels nice." Elena said as she started to fall asleep.

He smiled, watching her slowly lose consciousness. "I love you, darling."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Damon was so happy that they were staying together. It had pained him to even think of dropping her off at the airport and not seeing her again. Now he didn't have to worry about it at all. Tomorrow, on their last day, they were venturing into the land of Romeo and Juliet.


	12. Verona

**Hey everyone! Oh my goodness, second to last chapter! I got chocked up writing this. I'm just way too emotional. I'll be posting the epilogue later today or tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Chapter 12

"I can't believe it's my last day in Europe. It's really sad. I don't want to go home." Elena said as she put more clothes into her suitcase.

She was packing all of her clothes up before they went off and explored Verona.

Damon was lounging on their bed watching her pack, trying to ignore the pang in his heart.

"It seems like we just met, doesn't it?" He asked.

"It does." Elena said with a smile. "But we still have today to spend together."

"And tomorrow morning. I'm taking you to the airport, right?" He said.

"If you would be so kind." Elena said with a wink.

"Plus I'll be back in the states before you can even miss me." He continued. "After I drop you off at the airport, all I have to do is pack and finish a few last things, then ship everything over, and then you'll be back in my arms where you belong."

"You should come and see me in Mystic Falls before we go up to Columbia." Elena said as she attempted to squish another pair of shoes her already stuffed suitcase.

"Think your aunt would let me stay with you?" He asked, as he got up to give her a hand.

"I think so. I'll ask her when I get home. It won't be for very long. Just until move-in day." Elena said. "I can't believe I'm going to college."

"It's a weird feeling. I remember my first day. It was certainly an experience." He said. "Here, you sit on the suitcase and I'll zip it."

Elena sat on top squishing everything down so Damon could work the zipper around.

Elena let out a breath, "I didn't realize I bought so much stuff."

"You didn't buy that much. You BROUGHT a lot of stuff." Damon said.

With her suitcase packed, they left the hotel for the busy streets of Verona.

"I feel like there's so much magic in the air." Elena said as she practically danced down the streets.

"I think you're insane." Damon said, "Or very much in love."

"The latter." Elena giggled.

Damon smiled and joined her in practically dancing down the streets. What a man who's in love does for the women he loves.

They traveled down the majestic streets, where they stopped at Casa di Giulietta.

"I want to write a letter to Juliet!" Elena said, as she dug out a Sharpie to write on the wall.

"Now this is nothing like the movie." Damon laughed.

"No, this is very different." Elena laughed along with him as she wrote-

Damon+Elena= Forever and Always

He leaned over to see what she had written on the wall amid the myriad of other scrawls proclaiming love.

"Forever and Always, I will love you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him, in the middle of the courtyard, beneath Juliet's balcony.

They continued walking around, with Damon keeping an eye on the time so they wouldn't be late for his surprise.

Later that night, Damon took Elena by the hand and gave her a blindfold for the first part of his surprise.

He led her to the outskirts of the city, up a hill overlooking the city, where the concierge service from the hotel had set up a romantic picnic for them.

"You can take off the blindfold now." He said as he let her sit down on the blanket beside him.

She took off the blindfold and gasped, "Damon! This is gorgeous."

The lights from the city were beautiful. It was quiet enough that they could hear bits and pieces of the opera that was going on in the coliseum.

They dined on food from all over the small city, along with a bottle of wine. After, they lay back on the pillow and looked at the stars.

"Thank you for my surprise. It's amazing." Elena said as she gave him a kiss.

"My pleasure, darling." Damon said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"This reminds me of our first night together in Rome, when you took me to The Vittorio." Elena said.

"Who would have known that we would have fallen in love after a month?" Damon said.

"There was that lady in Venice who thought we were a couple." Elena looked back with a laugh.

"You're right." Damon said, "I'm so glad I came on this trip with you."

"I am too." That was an understatement. She was thrilled to have met this incredible man, who she had a feeling, she would spend the rest of her life with.

It was the perfect last night in wonderful country that was Europe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Damon took Elena to the airport in Rome. He didn't want to say goodbye.

They sat together talking, getting as much in as they could before Elena's plane was called.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Elena said her voice shaky with unshed tears.

"Only for a few weeks." He said, brushing a tear that had slipped out away from her cheeks. "I'll be with you again in 21 days. You'll have an e-mail from me waiting for you when you get home." He continued.

"I can do 21 days." Elena said with a small smile.

"You're going to miss your plane." Damon said as he heard the last boarding call.

"21 days." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"21 days. I love you. And I'll see you soon." He said brushing a kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you too." She said, breaking into tears.

He tilted her head up, her cheeks between his hands, and kissed her goodbye.

"This is the absolute last boarding call for Flight 2100."

They broke apart. She turned to pick up her bag, and with one last kiss, was gone.

"I'll see you soon!" She called out, as she ran over to the ticket lady.

"21 days, my love!" He called back to her.

He stayed in his exact place while people rushed around him watching her plane take off. He would see his love in 21 days. Once he saw her plane take off, he left the airport. He had an e-mail to write. And lots of packing to do.


	13. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! AHHHHHH IT'S DONE! I'm so sad! This was the longest story that I've ever written that had this many reviews! Thank you so so so so so much for reading and reviewing! I've had such a great time writing it. Once again, REVIEW! Thank you all so much!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**PS. Look for one shots! Once the new season starts, I should have one shots for VD and NCIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Epilogue

21 days later, Damon disembarked a plane in Richmond, Virginia and walked into the arms of his love. Elena and Damon had talked every day since she had left him in Rome, on Skype, through e-mails, and Facebook. Anyway of communication, they had used it. He had even talked to Aunt Jenna on Skype. After talking to him, she had agreed to let him stay with them for a week before he and Elena went up to Columbia.

When he saw her in the airport, it was like he fell in love all over again. They had one of those chick flick movie moments, where they both met in the middle of the airport and immediately hugged and kissed. Cue the romantic love song that makes everyone cry at the movies.

He stayed the week with the Gilberts, helping Elena get ready for college, and finding ways to sneak into her bed every night without anyone else noticing. She wore the bracelet that he had given her every day without fail. He told her about his family, about how they couldn't wait to meet her again next summer.

Once the week was up, and the tearful goodbyes done, Elena and Damon made there way up to New York City. They got an apartment off campus together and moved everything in. Even though Elena was just a freshman, she decided that she would rather move in with Damon, then in a dorm. The first day of classes came and went, and the rest of the year flew by.

Damon and Elena grew closer and closer if that was even possible. They spent the majority of their time together. They were the type of couple that understood each other perfectly.

While decorating their new apartment, Damon hung up a surprise. He had put up a framed copy of the picture of the two of them in Venice. He had also finally let Elena see all of the pictures that he had taken of her from their trip to Europe.

A year after the day Elena arrived in Rome, the pair was still very much in love. They attributed it to the magic that happened between them that very first night in Rome. A year to that day, Damon got down on one knee, and asked,

"Will you marry me?"

The tears streaming down her face and the enormous smile were enough of an answer.

"Yes."

**FIN**


End file.
